If You Were Gay
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Cedric and Harry are two theater majors living in New York. Cedric being left alone in the apartment, he enjoys the time off from his noisy flatmate. Little does he know, his friend has a plan to make him reveal his deepest secret.


AN: I wrote this story for round 12 of Quidditch League. I had to write a story using a certain genre, between the choices of Anime or a Play. I chose to write with a play In mind.

Play: Avenue Q. I used the song called 'If You Were Gay,' as Inspiration. Listen to It while reading this story please! c:

Prompts: Utopia, eyelash, and 'L's Past' soundtrack. (I had the hardest time Incorporating the last one, but It's there! At the end when he's thinking about his hard times In the past!)

This story was also written for 2015 Gift Giving Extravaganza. I dedicate this story to ravenclawz.

* * *

Cedric lays on the bed with a book, his eyes scanning page after page. After a few minutes, he begins to realize how quiet the house is and how much he's enjoying his leisure time. It's always a nice time when his flatmate isn't home, don't take it the wrong way, but he talks a lot. Relaxing into his bed once more, he focuses on his book about Broadway musicals.

SLAM! "Hi Ced!"

"Hi Harry ..."

He would try and feint interest, but whether he tries to or not, Harry would steam roll over his words anyway. He plops his grocery bags down onto the kitchen chair.

"Hey Ced, you'll never guess what happened to me on the Subway today."

I glance up once from my book, not paying attention to him at all. "What?"

He takes a seat at my study desk, right next to me. Here we go with one of his long winded conspiracy theories. Ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort, he's been paranoid about everyone.

He smiles. "This guy was smiling at me, and talking to me -"

"Interesting." I flip a page in my book.

"- he was being soo friendly! I think that he knew who I was."

He seems very enthusiastic about the whole situation. So I spare him another look. Here we go again with the whole 'He knew I was Harry Potter, and he looked like a suspicious character. Do you think Voldemort can make another comeback? Does he still have any followers lurking around?' spiel.

My eyes roll with the thought of the conversation, but nonetheless as an honest and kind person, I let him vent his feelings out.

"I think he liked me, and was coming on to me! I think he thought that I was gay!" Harry looks at me with a smile on his face. It's kind of creepy.

This is a new theory of his, and after all the years I've known him, he's never once given off any gay vibes."Okayyy, why should I care? Hm, I don't care. I'm actually wondering what you had for lunch today?"

It was about sundown, almost dinner time. Harry should order a pizza. Why is he telling me about a gay guy he met. Maybe he's trying to get me to admit something, and this is all a crazy plot.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it ...," Harry trails off with an amusing voice.

Cedric starts to sweat bullets a little. "I'm not getting defensive about it! I don't care about some gay guy you met. Besides, I'm trying to read."

To prove his point he pulls his finger out of the shut book, and lays it on his bed with a thump.

He puts a hand on Cedric's back. In a light and cautious voice he replies, "I-I didn't mean anything by it. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I do not want to talk about it, Harry! This conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but, Ced-"

"Over!"

He turns his back to him, so he's facing the wall. How did he think in his right mind it was okay if they shared a one room apartment. It is New York after all, and everything is expensive, even the water out of the tap.

Harry abandons his attempt to talk about this seriously. Still, not wanting to leave his moody friend to his own devices, he tries a bit of humor. In his best Broadway voice he sings.

"Well, okay, but just so you know -"

Cedric turns his head around to look, and sees Harry with one arm reaching for the ceiling and the other on his stomach. He cracks a smile, but turns back around to ignore Harry.

"IF YOU WERE GAY, THAT WOULD BE OKAY, I MEAN-CUZ HEY! I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAYS."

Cedric puts his fingers to his temples and rubs. He just wanted to get one book finished today, and enjoy his quiet time. He continues to ignore his flatmate.

"BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY, THAT I WAS GAY! But I'm not gay." He adds the last bit with a smaller voice.

He could tell that Harry wasn't going to stop. Why did he decide to room with another theater arts major?

"Harry, please. I am trying to read ..." He picks his book up to hide his face in it. "What?"

Harry was giving him a weird look while doing something with his eyebrow.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER-"

I slide my hand down my red face. "Ahh!"

"-I'D STILL BE HERE-"

"Harry, I'm really trying to read."

"-YEAR AFTER YEAR-"

"Harry Potter!"

"-BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME-"

I smile a little bit more at that, but I don't let him see how embarrassed I am.

"-AND I KNOW THAT YOU-"

"What?"

"-WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO-"

"I would?"

"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY THAT I WAS GAY, but I'm not gay."

I'm pretty much used to this kind of loud weirdness every single day. I've resigned myself to the annoyance of hearing his voice constantly, whether he's singing or acting, it's never shut. The other day I went to wash my clothes and, all by himself he was acting out a scenario in the laundry room. He was voicing both parts.

I attempt to read my book once again. Thinking that If I totally refute his attempt, he'll go away.

"I'M HAPPY JUST BEING WITH YOU-"

I read a line from my book out loud, trying to make him mad. "Utopian world! What a farce!"

"-SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS."

"Harry, that's so w-wrong," I stutter out the last word which doesn't help my case. He sings with more relish, totally sucked into his Broadway high.

"No it's not. IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY! -"

I set my book down and get up to look at his face. "I'm not listening."

"-AND HERE I'D STAY-"

I stick my tongue out at him and stick my fingers in my ears. "Lalalalalala!"

"-BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY!"

"Arrgggg! Ugh! Lies!"

His voice rises beyond any stereo volume that could drown him out. Hopefully the neighbors are all out to work, or something. He seems to be losing his steam finally, so with his final bravado, he tells me this.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERYDAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA, YOU ARE GAY!"

I let out one big sigh, close my eyes shut tight, and then yell, "FINE. I AM GAY! HOW ABOUT YOU HMM? ARE YOU GAY TOO? TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY. SO JUST LET ME KNOW RIGHT NOW. ARE YOU GAY?"

Harry's triumphant smile says everything. I want to beat him on the head so hard, and then after, I want to kiss him just as hard.

"Yes. Would you like to be my boyfriend" He waggles his eyebrows at me. "I did just serenade you."

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah."

Breathing a sigh of relief I go over to him, a let my lips touch his and gave him a sweet kiss. He pulls away from me and goes over to the bookcase, pulling out a camera from it's spot.

"I'd better turn this off now ..."

I stand their stunned into silence. "You were video taping the whole thing?" I drop my eyes to the floor and a tear slips out.

Harry looks bewildered. "I had a theater project, and the subject was 'socially unacceptable things', so I chose 'gay relationships'.

"None of this was real, and just an act?"

Harry does a double take. "No! No! Oh my God! All of this is real I swear, well, except for the fake 'guy on the subway' I made up, but I do love you! This is just my way of confessing! I had to get you to confess first."

Cedric smiles then, completely aware that he looks like an absolute idiot. These last few months have been hard on him. He moved in with another guy, knowing he was gay. He wasn't 'out of the closet' yet, even to himself. With every cell in his body, he tried to deny his crush on Harry, and it's the most depressed he's felt in his life. Denying who you are is not a good idea. He thought about killing himself once.

He can't believe that he just spit it out like he did, only a moment ago. His whole self, is known to one person. He feels very light, and airy like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He feels so relieved. The tears spill over onto the rug.

Harry sees Cedric going through his roller coaster of emotions, and allows him to have that time, but when he sees him sobbing, he has to approach him wrapping him in a tight bear hug. After about ten minutes, they break apart and kiss again.

This moment was just the beginning of a lovely relationship, between two theater majors who live in New York. There are many more weird memories to be made.


End file.
